camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Agnes Iglesias
|word bubble= |powers= |height=400px }} |pet=A white chinchilla named Fabiola |bedroom=A single room at Artemis' Cabin |weapon images= AgnesBow.png AgnesDagger.png |quote2=" The sunlight ranges over the universe, and at incarnation we step out of it into the twilight of the body, and see but dimly during the period of our incarceration; at death we step out of the prison again into the sunlight, and are nearer to the reality." |file2=Agnes13.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions= FabiolaPet.jpg|Fabiola, her pet chinchilla |likes=Sunflowers, gardening, simplicity, being with the Hunters, warm sunny days |dislikes=Hyperion, vanity, darkness, bad weather |colour=Pink, gold, white and yellow |music=Classical, Latino, Country, Spanish |food=Quesadilla, Escalivada, Paella, cherry scones, peach pies |animal=Lamb, butterflies |book=The Fault in Our Stars |quote3="It is better to light a candle than curse the darkness." ~ Eleanor Roosevelt |drink=Cinnamon tea |song=Yo Te Amo by Chayanne |movie=Music and Lyrics |sport=Gymnastics |other=City:Avila, Spain Flower:Sunflowers, yucca Fruit:Cherries and peaches |skills=Hunting, archery |weapon=Silver bow and arrows and dagger |strength=Long-range combat, accuracy |weakness=Short-range combat, defense, heavy weapons |led=0 |been=0 |model=Joana Gröblinghoff |gender=Female |eye=Blue |hair=Light blonde |height=5'7 |weight=135 lbs |ethnicity=Catalan |hand=Right |shoe=8 |blood=A+ |voice=Mezzo Soprano |marks=Various flower and butterfly tattoos at her back |body=Slim |more images= AngelB3.jpg Brunhilde1.jpg Brunhilde2.jpg Brunhilde3.jpg Agnes1.jpg Agnes3I.jpg Agnes4.jpg Agnes5.jpg Agnes6.jpg AgnesI2.jpg Agnes15.jpg Agnes16.jpg AngelB2.jpg |one=Radiant |best=Hair (though for the record everything's best) |worst=Knees (though for the record those are just a very small percentage) |change=Her goals |mental=Uncertain, but mostly stable |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=Priscilla Iglesias |father=Hyperion |creator=N/A |half=Other children of Hyperion |full=None |other relatives=None |family album= Hyperion2.jpg |home=Santa Fe, New Mexico |earliest=Hearing a Spanish song |best=Her whole childhood before Hyperion butted in |school=Private school |kiss=Cesar Matias (though she doesn't know it) |sex=None (for now :P) |love=None (for now :P) |other firsts=Fight:When she was 13 |nicknames=Ines |native=English, Spanish, Catalan |languages=English, Spanish, Catalan |flaw=Excessive personal loyalty |fears=Amphibians (especially frogs), heights |hobbies=Strolling around forests, gardening, knitting, cooking, painting |motto="A mal tiempo, buena cara" (In bad times, a face held high) |won't=Become Hyperion's pawn again |admires=Cesar Matias |influenced=Hyperion |compass=North |past person=Priscilla Iglesias |current person=None at the moment/not sure |crisis=With determination and faith |problems=Head-on |change=Adapts carefully on most changes |alignment=True neutral |dream=Own a small diner or be a florist or a painter or all |current=None |quote4="You know, I think that allowing somebody, one mere person to believe that he or she is like, the vessel you know, like the font and the essence and the source of all divine, creative, unknowable, eternal mystery is just a smudge too much responsibility to put on one fragile, human psyche. It's like asking somebody to swallow the sun." |file3=Agnes14.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Probably none |bad=WIP |sleep=Sleeps quietly |quirk=Dislikes closed curtains, prefers skirts or the like than jeans or pants |attitude=Optimistic |talents=Gymnastics, archery, painting, knowledge on flowers |social=Outgoing |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Hyperion Father She despises him. Priscilla Iglesias Mother She loves her very much, and is very guilty for her death. Cesar Matias Friend (for now :P) At first she dislikes him, but is warming up to him now. Hyperion.jpg|Hyperion Cesar_Matias_7.jpg|Cesar |ease=When she is resting at a bed of flowers or when staring at the sunset |priority=Find a way to get rid of Hyperion |past=Kill her mother, friends, and innocent people |accomplishment=Become a huntress |secret=She is the cause for the death of many demigods a few years ago |known=Only Cesar Iglesias and Hyperion |tragedy=Unwittingly killing her mother |wish=Hyperion will be out of her life |cheated=No |relates=She can pretty much relate |strangers=Shy and stuck up in her own little world |lover=Ask Cesar, but this is one-sided |friends=Very friendly, humble and simple |familyp=Helpful, gentle and obedient |first impression=Very feminine |like most=Her selfless and kind attitude |like least=Um, none? }} Category:Agnes Category:Salvador Category:Iglesias Category:Joana Gröblinghoff Category:LyreOfOrpheHyus Category:Characters Category:Former Demigods Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Children of Hyperion Category:Female Category:Born in January Category:Born in 1997 Category:American Category:Spanish Category:Asexual Category:5'7 Category:Right Handed Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Mezzo Soprano